1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of removing a spoofing signal transmitted from a signal source to deceive a GPS signal, by attaching a spoofing signal removal device to a radio frequency (RF) input terminal of a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, to ensure a normal operation of the GPS receiver while avoiding the influence of the spoofing signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a satellite navigation system using a global positioning system (GPS) is being widely used in the field of industry. As a result, the satellite navigation system is exposed to malicious spoofing attacks.
A spoofing attack may attempt to trick or deceive a satellite navigation system with a malicious intent of creating social chaos during a military operation or an international event. For example, malfunction of a mobile communication station or erroneous position measurement of a ship may result.
Accordingly, there is a demand for GPS spoofing countermeasures absent changes being made to an existing GPS receiver. To meet such a demand, a spoofing signal may be removed by attaching a configuration for removing the spoofing signal to a radio frequency (RF) signal input terminal of a GPS receiver.